Whereas the present invention relates to acylated bicycloalkadiene-compound-containing compositions of matter containing from 50 to 100% of the compound having the structure: ##STR3## and from 0 up to 50% of the compound having the structure: ##STR4## and perfumery uses thereof.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Long-lasting and substantive vetiver, peppery, woody, patchouli, musky, camphoraceous and amber aromas with sweet, musky, vetiver, peppery and ambery topnotes are highly desirable in in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes (e.g., sandalwood, vetiver and patchouli fragrances and after shave lotions).
The perfume uses of acylated unsaturated alicyclic compounds is well known in the prior art.
Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,349 issued on June 11, 1974 discloses such compounds and indicates their ambery, woody and camphoraceous quality. The Hall reference discloses compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR5## prepared from compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR6## according to the reaction: ##STR7## which takes place in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst.
However, the compositions of matter produced according to the Hall reference do not have nearly the same quality, intensity or substantivity and do not have even similar aroma characteristics that the acylated bicycloalkadiene-compound-containing compositions of matter of our invention possess.
Shell Fine Chemicals, Technical Bulletin FC:82:153:TB discloses the compounds having the structure: ##STR8## and its properties and indicates that this compound as well as the compound having the structure: ##STR9## can be used in the preparation of perfume ingredients and that among the literature references mentioned are U.S. Letter Pat. No. 3,929,675 as well as South African Patent 68/05548. It is further indicated in the Shell Technical Bulletin that "mono cyclic alkyl ketones useful as perfumery ingredients can be made in a process involving the acylation of olefins such as 1,5,9-trimethyl-1,5,9-cyclododecatriene". This material has the structure: ##STR10## There is however no inference in the Shell Technical Bulletin that the compound having the structure: ##STR11## can be used to create a composition of matter containing from 50 to 100% of the compound having the structure: ##STR12## or that such composition of matter has the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous perfumery properties that the compositions of matter of our invention possess.